


Pornathon Week Three

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prince and a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornathon Week Three

He's far too thin really. He looks like one of the kids around Piccadilly Circus, waif-thin and craving drugs. But this one, Merlin, isn't some street kid with a drug problem, even though he looks the part with his torn jeans and come-fuck-me mouth. He's very, very expensive.

"Well?" Merlin asks, impatiently, eyebrow raised. It seems to Arthur that this prostitute thinks he's above it all, which is ridiculous.

"Do you know who I am?"

Merlin looks Arthur up and down.

"Yeah, I do. You're a prat. And a royal one." He smiles, and it's fucking blinding. It makes him even more beautiful, and it makes Arthur feel warm all over. 

"You can't address me like that, you know, _Merlin_ ," Arthur snaps, trying to ignore the fact that this, that Merlin, is affecting him. "I'm paying you, and I can just as easily tell your— boss that I'd rather have someone else. "

"Ha. Boss," Merlin says, crossing his arms. "Because nice, upper-class boys like you don't want to think about the fact they're hiring a whore. Do they, Your Highness? Maybe if they did they wouldn't have to pretend it's just a business transaction."

Arthur's jaw clenches. He wants to tell the insubordinate little arsehole to get out, but he also knows there is no way in hell that'll happen. Merlin intrigues him. He isn't used to anyone talking to him this way and it's almost refreshing. Aside from that, the mere thought of this boy's full, sulky mouth around his cock is making him ache with want.

"Are we doing this, or not?" Arthur asks, tersely.

"I suppose so," Merlin says, cheekily. "You know, you seem so much nicer on the telly. Not at all like a spoiled, arrogant closet case."

"If I told you to get down on your knees and suck me off," Arthur says, "do you think then you might shut up?"

Merlin 's mouth twists into a smirk. "I can probably manage that." 

He moves in, so close that Arthur can practically feel the heat radiating from him, and rests his mouth on Arthur's neck, his breath warm on Arthur's skin.

"When I'm finished with you though, Your Highness, I'm thinking you won't be speaking either."

Arthur bites his lip, hard, to stop himself from moaning and it's almost as if Merlin can tell, because he chuckles and drops to the floor, looking up at Arthur from under his eyelashes. He looks absolutely gorgeous like this, and Arthur has a brief, filthy visual of what Merlin would look like riding him, grinding down on his cock and Arthur fucking his mouth slow and deep with his fingers. 

Arthur nearly jumps when Merlin starts to nuzzle his crotch, his mouth tracing the outline of Arthur's erection, eyes closed and looking like he's not just pretending to enjoy it, like it isn't just a job for him. Arthur's linen trousers are getting soaked from Merlin's tongue and his own precome and he's aching with the need to have Merlin's mouth on him.

"Please." A Pendragon never begs, that's what his father always told him. But he'll wager that his father has never had someone like Merlin on his knees for him, and that's a train of thought that he'd really rather not be having now, anyway.

"Don't worry," Merlin says, almost gently. "I'll make it worth the wait."

He unzips Arthur's trousers and pulls his cock out of his underwear, licking at the drops of precome beading on the slit and moaning, like he can't get enough of the taste. He pushes forward and takes Arthur in, takes all of him in one, long slide until his nose is pressing against Arthur's belly.

"God," Arthur sighs, "You feel so good, Merlin. Your mouth—"

Merlin reaches out and grabs Arthur's hands, placing them on the back of his head and looks up, giving a little nod when Arthur says, "You want me to—?"

So Arthur does. He fucks Merlin's pretty, smart, insubordinate mouth, watching him the whole time, watching as Merlin presses his hand into his own crotch and loving the moans he makes around Arthur's cock and the greedy way that Merlin swallows when Arthur comes down his throat.


End file.
